inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 21 (Revolution): Ten Years Ago
2nd Season Revolution (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Universe Eleven *Masako Sato *P Eleven Episode 21 (Revolution): Ten Years Ago His mother sighed. "You boys sure have grown... especially Isamu..." "Okasan..." Isamu said happily, while his mother was stroking his hair. He was glad to be back reunited again like this, with his mother and brother, although his dad was... he stiffened. "W-what happened back there, okasan? Also, is otosan the only one...?" "What did he mean you didn't have much time to reunite with us? Where do you have to go? Why do you have to go, okasan?" Jun asked. "Now, now... so many questions." She laughed. She was glad to be back with her sons again. There were just so many things she needed to catch up with them, but there was just one little catch. She still cannot reveal her secret just yet. "Are... are you guys really... ch-chimeras?" She burst out laughing. "What's so funny, okasan?" Isamu asked, confused. "It really was right to fool you saying we were chimeras. Because of course, the truth is... we're just humans. Except... a little different than normal humans." "What do you mean by that?" "One question at a time, please, honey." She said, smiling. "Okay... so my first question is, where have you been all this time?" Isamu asked. He sincerely wanted to know. "Well... that I cannot reveal to you yet, but in due time, you will know." "Awww, why can't I know yet?" He whined. "Gomenasai... I was told not to tell anyone about it." She placed her fingers on her son's lips. "It's a se-cr-et. Hi-mi-tsu." She said, playfully. "Alright, alright... then the next question is... what really happened back there? Why were you all shrilling about..." He shivered. "About you... you being their 'Mother' and them being y-your..." "My children?" He nodded. She laughed, and mimicked herself, "'My dear children! You must defeat them for Mother!' The way they obeyed so eagerly was so delightful..." Then she looked at him, and said, "The way you defied me back there... was so elegantly dazzling..." Her voice dropped and whispered, "That was the best act that I've put on yet." Then she pulled back, saying, "You really have grown so much... before, you were arguing that you didn't want to play this kind of soccer... you were saying you just wanted to play soccer for fun... look at you now, though!" She laughed. "Okasan..." He had a feeling that this good feeling wouldn't last very long, however. "Okasan, what did you mean when you said it was all an act?" She said, "I had to act like this because if they knew the truth, everything would be over." Isamu's eyes widened. "W-what truth?" "I had to pretend that I was the villain, and that I was a crazy woman with ambitions to live. I couldn't go back to you, and well, your otosan... was..." She took a deep breath. "Murdered." "Wha--?!" "Shh! Not so loud!" She covered his mouth. "T-that's not possible!" Jun exclaimed. "W-who would want... otosan... murdered?!" "It's this so-called soccer organization called the Crown." "Wha--?! Who... who are the Crown?!" "I can't go into details, but let me tell you this. I had to pretend that I was a crazy woman who couldn't do without my husband... Katashi..." Then she said, "The Crown is an organization who plans the destruction of the whole universe..." "I thought that was P Eleven?!" "N-no... P Eleven is there to stop the whole destruction." "Geez, I'm so confused now!" Isamu said, frustrated. "Yeah, me too!" Jun agreed. "Anyways, let your team know tonight about this news." "Why were you with P Eleven? And who are they?!" "To live, I must find out the truth, that is why I am with P Eleven. P Eleven is not really an ally of the Crown. They infiltrated the Crown and are planning to betray them sooner or later. Do you follow me?" "Y-yes... another question, okasan." "Yes, my dear?" "Why was Yuudai so nervous about losing? What is their punishment if they lose to us? Also, who was that other team that just appeared and told you that you didn't have long to reunite with us?" "You always have so many questions... well, whatever, I'll answer you anyway. That's because, my dear son, Yuudai and the others were really nervous about losing because they would be stripped of their superhuman status and live a lowly life... they were originally from a low status, but it's because I, their 'Mother', whom they've looked up to so much, had saved them from their poverty so they could gain all this and do whatever I've requested them. And that team you mentioned..." She gulped. Isamu could tell that what she was about to tell him was bad news. "That was another one of P Eleven's teams that you will have to defeat. You guys will face three of their teams, and you will face Crown later. However, before facing the Crown's teams, P Eleven will tell you that they want you as their allies... Just think of this as their trial for you..." "So basically, in other words, we're just their 'toys' as one would call it... experimenting on us if we're strong enough to be their ally or not." "I don't want to admit this, but yes, that's basically what I'm saying. Pretend you haven't heard any of this from me, besides the Crown part." "Why?" "So you guys can concentrate on training and they will think of it as a real trial." Isamu nodded, "Yes, okasan. That answeres pretty much all of my questions." He looked at Jun. "Yes, I agree." Jun said, nodding his head. She smiled. "I missed you boys so much..." She mumbled, hugging them both. Preview of 3rd Season Crown Episode 1: New Training Facility I'm Isamu Sato, and I have finally learned the truth about the past of what happened ten years ago! I have also learned about the truth about what really happened just now. We must stop those evil Crown guys! However, we have to beat all three of P Eleven's teams first in order to do that. We can do this! We must, or we will never face tomorrow! There is just one little problem. We need to look for a new training facility since Blue Eleven destroyed it. Where should we train?! Next on Season 3 of Universe Series! New Training Facility!